My Hime is my private teacher
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: dan ketika Nilaimu longsor bagaikan ada bencana alam disekitar, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dengan Hina-Hime-nya demi memperbaiki nilainya? Rnr please?


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Ksihimoto© 1999.

**Warning**: OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

~oOo~

_Pairing_: Sasuke U x Hinata H

_Title_: My Hime is my private tacher

_Genre_: Humor/Romance

~oOo~

_Summary: _Nilai ulangan harian Sasuke Uchiha turun dari biasanya? _What_? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia akan diam saja seperti dia yang biasanya, saat tau nilai kekasihnya longsor(?).

~oOo~

**Don't** _like?_ **Don't** _read!_

~oOo~

.

.

.

..

...

.

~oOo~

Walaupun pada nyatanya Di Sunagakure yang terkenal panas dan gersang, tapi bukan berarti disana tidak pernah hujan. Dan lagi, baru-baru ini menurut ramalan cuaca telah diperhitungkan sampai pada akarnya kalau—Negeri yang mampu mengalahkan panasnya suhu Negeri Mesir itu—akan terjadi hujan dan disertai petir selama beberapa jam dan itu berarti berkah luar biasa bagi warga Sunagakure yang jarang dapat berkah Tuhan.

Dan Sasuke Uchiha, tentu tidak mementingkan masalah ramalan cuaca itu walau mereka mau berteriak menyebut Sunagakure akan banjir bandang sekalian. Toh, Do'i lagi asyik dikelasnya dengan ditemani _Earphone _yang dengan setia mendendangkan lagunya Ayu think think(Pssst... Jangan beritahu siapapun, Ok!)

Dan berhubung pemilik paras sempurna itu tengah terduduk dikelasnya, itu berarti kelas itu berada di daerah Konoha Haigh School, dan Konoha Haigh School itu sendiri dibangun ditanah kota Konoha, dan Konoha _City _dibangun di daerah Negara HI. Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke jadi tidak peduli dengan kampung halaman sobat setianya—Gaara.

_I_ _Don_'_t_ _Care_

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan dengan keributan yang biasa murid dikelasnya lakukan, bergosiplah, berlarianlah, mirip banget sama tingkah anak SD.

Lalu matanya bergulir lagi memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang entah apa mereka hebohkan dan tentu—sekali lagi gue bilanging—Sasuke ngga peduli. Mata kelamnya yang bagaikan Cat warna hitam itu terpaku pada sosok gadis yang terlihat sedang membaca buku.

Rambut _Indigo _itu sedikit terhuyung oleh terpaan angin yang berasal dari kipas milik Ino Yamanaka yang duduk dibelakangnya. Entah sejak kapan mata Sasuke jadi tidak berkedip. _'Hinata-Hime,' _batin Sasuke takjub dengan sosok gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Walaupun pada nyatanya Sasuke takjub, dia akan tetap berusaha menjaga Imej. Dia tidak ingin seperti _Dobe_ yang memiliki berjuta macam jenis _Ekspresi _yang kadang membuat Sasuke ingin menjedotkan kepalanya.

Hn. Berhubung yang ditatap adalah Hinata-_Hime_-nya, tidak adakah yang sadar kalau mereka udah jadian?

Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan memikirkan itu, untung saja dia bisa mendepak si _Dobe _dari Hinata walau, yah... Harus berkorban _Ekspresi._

wat de?

Hei! Uchiha sangat malas mengeluarkan _Ekspresi _yang sekiranya tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka, toh tanpa _Ekspresi _mereka masih hidup.

_Grekkk..._

Semua mata termasuk Do'i langsung tertuju pada asal suara yang benar-benar mengganggu, namun rasa kesal mereka langsung ditepis karena yang berdiri disana adalah, Mbah Orochimaru—sang penggila Ular.

Oh sial!

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sangat manis yang sayangnya malah membuat seisi kelas menjadi bergidik ngeri. ''Bukan halaman 235, kita ulangan hari ini!''

Dan satuhal yang harus kalian semua khawatirkan bila dia yang mengajar...

''Ta-tapi _Sensei_''

''Kuharap Manda senang bermain denganmu,''

... Itulah yang membuat mereka jadi enggan untuk berdekatan dengan penggila Ular itu, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengannya. Yang sayangnya impian semua murid itu harus terkubur dalam sebuah lobang _Fantasy _ala Phinocio.

Uhm... Sepertinya itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

~oOo~

Sasuke kini tengah terduduk ditaman dengan tenang, sedikit dia hembuskan nafas leganya gegara dua jam lebih dia harus mengikuti pelajaran maniak Ular itu. Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi Hinata kenapa diam terus?

Dengan degup jantung yang mulai tidak waras, Sasuke mengangkat tangan Kirinya, bermaksud untuk merangkul Hinata dari samping. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya agar degup jantungnya berhenti mengadakan _Festival_ gedebuk genderang Drum.

Hinata yang merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat dibahu dan sekitar belakang tubuhnya, dia melirik pergelangan tangan putih itu, lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. ''Sasuke-_kun?_''

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar gumaman Hinata. ''Tidak boleh?'' Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar walau bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang kini berteriak menyebut, _Boleh_ _saja! Pleasee Hina-chan!_

Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona. ''Ti-tidak apa-apa,'' jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

Andaikan Sasuke seperti laki-laki kebanyakan mungkin dia akan berteriak kegirangan sekarang ini, apalagi di tambahkan senyuman yang _Really_-_so_-_cute _dari Hina-_hime_. Rasanya Sasuke ingin pingsan sekarang juga, tapi berhubung Hinata sering pingsan, Uchiha satu ini jadi tidak tega merebut rekor kekasihnya.

Yah... Mungkin dia akan mengukir rekor yang baru, atau memecahkan rekor lama? _Why_ _not!_

Ngomong-ngomong soal rekor, ada yang tau kalau Hinata juara _Olimpiade_ Matematika tahun ini? Oh, itu biasa ditelinga mereka mungkin juga untuk Hyuuga Neji yang selalu _Protective _pada adiknya—jangan tinggalkan kata-kata semacam bangga pada adiknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu mendapat Nilai yang memecahkan rekor Nilai terendah dikeluarga Uchiha?

Itu baru luar biasa!

Dan sepertinya Sasuke akan gantung diri setelah ini kalau sampai orangtuanya mendengar berita, Putera kesayangan mereka mendapat nilai jeblok.

Dan lagi, dia harus menulikan telinganya nanti kalau sampai Itachi menertawakannya, itu tidak berperikeadikan.

Hinata melirik Sasuke singkat, dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tergantung dibenaknya bagaikan jemuran. ''Apa benar, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ dapat nilai rendah...?''

**JLEB!**

Perasaan baru beberapa parafgraf terlewati?

''..., A-aku dengar dari Naruto-kun,''

Oke! Ada yang ingin membantu Sasuke untuk mencincang tubuh yang menjadi naungan kakang Kyuubi?

Sepertinya Sasuke punya rencana jitu untuk membungkam mulut penggila Ramen itu—yang sayangnya menyimpan banyak rahasianya. Bisa gawat Do'i kalau semua rahasianya dibongkar, apalagi yang menjadi naungan semua rahasianya orang macam _Dobe._

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak curhat lagi pada Naruto _no_ _Dobe_! Itu bisa berbahaya!

Alis Sasuke bertaut. ''Hn.''

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Sasuke selalu luluh. ''Bagaimana bisa Sasuke-kun?'' Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk, lalu menoleh lagi kearah Sasuke. ''I-ini seperti bukan kau saja.''

Mendengar tutur-sapa-lemah-lembut dari Hinata membuat Sasuke malu setengah mati, walau dengan lembut Hinata mengatakannya, tapi itu seolah-olah membuat dia jadi risih.

Sasuke menghela nafas. ''Bagaimana, ya. Hanya saja, aku kurang fokus pada pelajaran,'' jawab Sasuke seraya mendongak dengan dramatis, dia pejamkan matanya.

Hinata cengok dibuatnya.

Ohya, Hinata selalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke—sebenarnya sudah rahasia umum sih—dengan apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan sebenarnya diluar sekolah sampai-sampai nilainya jadi longsor seperti saat ini.

Seingatnya Sasuke tidak pernah mendapat nilai Lima-puluh, paling banter juga Delapan atau yang jadi pentolannya Sembilan puluh. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini seakan-akan membuat Hinata jadi pusing sendiri.

''A-aku ingin tanya, boleh?'' Tanya Hinata seraya melirik Sasuke yang masih mendongak.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sesaat sebelum menundukan kepalanya, dia remas rambutnya lalu mengangguk.

''A-apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?'' Tanya Hinata dengan pandangan khawatir yang tercetak dengan jelas di paras ayunya.

Sasuke menoleh, kearah Hinata. _Shit_! Seharusnya dia tidak menatap mata itu, mata indah itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat membuatnya jadi ingin mencubit gemas Hina-_hime_-nya.

Sasuke membuang arah pandangannya, memilih melihat orang yang terpeleset kulit pisang yang dia kenal itu sebagai Rock Lee. _'Dasar bodoh!' _Batin Sasuke, dia menghela nafas singkat sebelum menjawab. ''Tidak ada.'' Jawab Sasuke sambill melirik Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, sangat sulit kalau ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Wataknya yang dingin itu selalu membuat Hinata enggan untuk bertanya lebih jauh, tapi ini bisa gawat kalau Sasuke tidak mengaku, Hinata jadi pusing sendiri.

''Ma-mau aku jadi guru _Private_ mu?''

Hei! Sepertinya itu tawaran yang menggiurkan. Dia bisa beralasan kalau nilainya turun dan menjadikannya alibi agar Hinata mau menjadi guru _Private_nya, dengan begitu dia bisa selalu dekat dengan Hinata-_chan_-nya.

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa Hinata ketahui, sepertinya waktu luangnya yang biasa dia habiskan untuk main PB bersama _Dobe _akan dia isi dengan belajar bersama _Hime, _dengan begitu, dia akan selalu berada didekat Hinata.

Hmmm... Sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah kenapa nilai Sasuke sampai longsor itu adalah karena Fugaku dan Ibunya akan menjenguk Itachi yang baru nikah di Perancis, dan sayangnya Negara itu adalah Negara impiannya. Inginnya sih ikut, tapi kata Fugaku dia harus tinggal karena sebentar lagi 'kan ulangan.

Tapi berhubung ada Hinata-_hime _yang akan menjadi guru _Private_nya, dengan begitu dia bisa membawa Hinata kerumah Uchiha yang besarnya seperti Kastil itu. Dan alasannya juga bisa mencegah Neji sang _Sister_ _Complex _agartidak turut mengikuti mereka selagi Sasuke mencuri-curi waktu disela kegiatan belajarnya bersama Hina-_hime._

_'Kau kalah Neji!' _Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai kemenangan. ''Lalu kapan kita bisa mulai belajarnya?''

Hinata tercekat bagai jemuran kering tanpa ada setetes air yang terkandung, matanya menatap Sasuke yang tidak biasanya bersemangat seperti itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum senang. ''Euhm... M-mungkin besok.'' Jawab Hinata.

Dan, jadilah hari itu Sasuke ingin selalu melongsorkan nilainya karena ingin menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk selalu bersama Hinata, pasalnya, Neji selalu mengganggu, dimanapun mereka, Neji akan selalu ada.

Dan dengan alasan yang kuat, mungkin Hyuuga keturunan Bunke itu tidak lagi mengganggu hari-hari indahnya bersama Hina-_hime. _Sasuke bisa membayangkan setiap saat bersama Hinata, setiap detik bersama Hinata, setiap jam bersama Hinata, bahkan kalau dibolehkan Sasuke ingin selalu bersama Hinata.

Kenapa tidak langsung dilamar?

Sasuke terkekeh sendiri membayangkannya, membuat Hinata yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya jadi berpikiran kalau yang sejak tadi bersamanya bukan Sasuke yang dia kenal.

''He'em!''

Suara deheman yang khas dan berat itu menampar kedua sejoli yang sedang bergulat dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing segera sadar. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dengan anggun, namun matanya segera terbelalak saat sadar siapa yang berdiri disana.

''Ne-Neji-_nii?_''

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal dengan tingkah Neji, bayangkan hampir setiap saat mereka pasti dibayangin oleh si Neji, udah gitu ngelarang ini, ngelarang itu pula.

Sasuke geram. ''Mau lo apasih?'' Tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri, menghadap tepat kearah Neji yang balik menatapnya.

Kedua laki-laki tampan itu saling melempar pandangan tidak suka, andaikan ini di Anime/Manga yang sering—secara diam-diam—Sasuke tonton, mungkin akan timbul petir dan kilatan-kilatan listrik kecil yang dikiranya mampu menghidupkan lampu gudang rumahnya yang terlihat seperti rumah hantu itu.

_Background _mereka kini berganti dengan berdirinya sebuah Kastil tua _plus _petir-petir yang menyambar yang sangat identik dengan kartun-kartun _Walt_ _Desney._

''Mang kenapa?'' Tanya Neji, namun tetap mempertahankan tatapan tidak sukanya, lagi pula dia memang tidak suka Uchiha yang selalu sesuka hati mereka.

Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa Uchiha dan Hyuuga kadang atau malah sering bertentangan.

Neji melirik Hinata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan kalut. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, dia melirik Hinata dengan tenang, berusaha menenangkan sang gadis lewat tatapan matanya—yang nyatanya tanpa dia sadari tatapannya masih dengan pandangan sinis. Membuat Hinata membeku seketika.

''Gue cuma mau ngambil _Handphone _gue yang ketinggalan di Tas Hinata, ngga boleh?'' Tandas Neji setelah sekian lama~ mereka bertatap-tatapan yang membuat beberapa orang melirik kearah mereka, menganggap mereka—yang entahlah, _You_ _Know_ _what._

Ohya, tambahkan dengan kekehan anak kecil yang melihat mereka seolah mereka berebutan mainan, soalnya tadi Neji menyebut _Hendphone _dengan 'agak' lantang yang kontan membuat semua orang melirik mereka. Mungkin mereka mengira Neji dan Sasuke tengah berebut _Handphone._

Tanpa perduli dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke, Neji berjalan kearah Hinata, lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap tangan itu sejenak sebelum mendongak menatap Neji. ''A-apa?''

Mungkin Neji akan menepuk jidatnya sekarang juga karena entah kapan adiknya sudah terkena virus telat mikir yang bahasa kerennya sih Telmi.

~oOo~

.

.

.

...

..

.

~oOo~

To Be Continued

~oOo~

o

o

o

o

o

~oOo~

Oke, endingnya sepertinya maksa banget yak? Jujur saja Minna-san, ini fic Humor pertama Yahiko. Jadi masih perlu berlayar lagi untuk mengeksplorasi(?) dunia genre Humor ini.

Apalagi ini kependekan? Aduh Hontou ni Gomenasai, Minna-san.

Mungkin untuk chapter pertama segini dulu, kedepannya Yahiko akan mencoba mempelajari sesuatu yang akan membantu bagaimana ciri khas Yahiko dalam membuat fic humor.

Hmmm... Untuk itu, jika masih banyak kesalahan, segera tekan tombol Review dan berikan masukan kalian, ya! Yahiko tunggu Minna-sann... (-_^)/


End file.
